renaissance_age_of_furriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cities - Kiford
Sone Culture A quaint city centered between the Iris Beck and the Potent wilds where you may find more than enough Tailors to suit your needs, creative laborers to aid in your endeavours and plenty of other opportune jobs if you’re looking for such, providing artists with a vast array of colors with which to paint and provide business and commission. The city is riddled with talent, be it culinary, clothing wise, or in tinkering. Most everything is welcome. The merchants often sell dyes, colorful clothes, or their services as a carpenter as it’s an important aspect of the local culture. There are plenty of people who have indulged or made a career selling wooden trinkets that they'd carved by hand. More often than not, they’d be custom charms, blessed or enchanted by the buyer/wearers request in order to provide things such as luck, proficiency, love, etc. With the most colorful coat of arms to date the Capital is just as flamboyant, displaying their banner throughout the town and especially over the castle. Not only are the people and streets colorful, but the food is often seen as exotic as they may serve it either on ice or cooked medium rare depending on what it is. In the capital, first impressions are everything, and the people strive to ensure the capital is not easily forgotten! History Having such a reclusive space within its land, it’d originated as a base of colonizing operations for a rather militant culture. The city and pretty much the entire country was founded on a persistent lust for power and domination, as the goal of their people were to make the world their home. Having a landlocked capital prevented any sort of unknown attacks or revolts. As time went on though, their colonies had faced a death or assimilation sort of drive. No prisoners, nor compromise was followed and taken, resulting in the loss of nearly 20% of the continents original population both feral and anthro. Very very early on, humans were the most expensive creature on the markets within Kiford, as traders would sell them. For organs, bodies, alive, dead, you name it. Nowadays it hasn’t changed much, well.. Save for the fact that humans are thought to be extinct in light of recent examinations. Most, if not, All current residents are descendants of the cities’ once grand army, such stories and legends are oft taught and told in schools alongside physical education and military routines which had become mandatory. Populace Many of the citizens here are of the higher middle class or nobility, something that.. Well, it isn't rare, but isn't common either. The capital as a whole is somewhat rich, but at the moment it remains the second wealthiest city in the nation. There is a rather xenophilic air throughout the residents as many of them welcome and openly partake in the cultures of other nations. (Save for Ystrawl considering recent relations.) Many foreign merchants tend to bring wares from their homes, selling them at steep prices compared to what it’d used to be. However, one taboo aspect remains in enchantments and alchemy, as it is very dangerous in the eyes of the nobility. Despite having both magical prospects and technological advances in their nation, it's not something they'd like to combine. Climate During the summers it's occasionally hot, mild in the spring with heavy pollen counts (thanks to the local fauna grown both inside and out of the city) and autumn season as well as intense snow and blizzards in the winter. Economy Unlike most other nations, this one is.. Rich in culture, rather than money.. Trade can be a form of barter both inside and outside of the borders. Some find that mints are most commonly used, yet hard to come across outside of a transaction since they are printed in a separate city. The most expensive exports are often dyes, paints, cloth or blessed wooden charms. Teewich Culture Unlike most other villages, this one is almost entirely based on swampland, with enough of an uneasy ground level that it could bring even the most courageous being a wave of anxiety. Many of their buildings are supported by wooden beams or have foundations based on the trunks of swamp trees, more important buildings may have a stone foundation, or are higher up. The platforms they reside on are all connected by bridges that often sink low to the water’s surface or even submerge slightly. Many of aquatic descent and those who feel more comfortable in high humidity tend to reside here. Though odd in nature, it appears as if most residents thrive on more “Exotic” meats as well as fish, however, one may find that the region is devoid of seasonings or spices, leaving the populace to rely on the natural flavors provided by the swamp itself. Imported spices are rather expensive, so some have taken to moving towards the outskirts of town in order to grow their own. On that note, the city is rich in resources such as herbal teas, iron, and a natural fuel source known as Peat. Many residents have come to use this to power their Fire pits, that have come to be held by iron grates attached to a hole within the house, This has provided the safest method of cooking with fewer chances of destroying the house. However, the geography of this town is notably avoiding the centre of the swamp, as recently, an invasive species of poisonous mushroom had appeared. This mushroom was always odd in appearance, always a crimson red and close to the ground. It’s especially sensitive to auditory vibrations, so the noises of a creature, be it a voice or a squeak would result in the mushroom launching spores. If these spores were to come in contact with a person, the victim would quickly fall to an illness and lose control of their body, within a week, the person may have passed if not cured and the fungus would surely envelope its host and begin to make a home of its insides. So far, a cure has not been developed, so the citizens can only hope to avoid such tragedies. What makes the hamlet’s populace so unique, is their durability, and adaptability. Many of them are skilled in multiple crafts, as the population is just under 500. Despite being rather isolationist, the outskirts hold an outpost for clearing materials from Rharhno. This outpost and many others were made to assure that the materials would make it across the nation with all intact. Thanks to the exotic creatures in the swamp, there are plenty of materials, skins, and meats that have been known to go for fortnights without rotting and aid in keeping other materials fresh. However, such methods of preservation aren’t always key as a particular stench may attach itself to said items if one hasn’t packaged them properly History Believe it or not, the hamlet was once a hunter’s keep. Many ambitious soldiers would dart in the direction of the city during the Kifordite era of expansion, this was because their many herbalists and harvestmen would fail to come back when they ventured into the area. Many people had chalked it up to threats of foreign enemies, resulting in multitudes of soldiers to go out in search of this threat. However, nothing could be found from the individual group. Eventually, the generals would send out only their most skilled scouts, who would return with sketches of creatures unseen by the eyes of any normal beast. What they had found, were Will-o-wisps, creatures that’d lead their men astray and into the swamp. As time passed, they soon set up camp, hoping to trap and return the creatures to the castle for further proof and examination. Although, they soon became a rather expensive prize for the rich. Hunters took over the outskirts of the swamp, dwindling the population of these beings since venturing into the swamp was deemed too risky for the time being, so the many hunters simply kept their camps outside of the murky depths. Soon, expansion continued, and the kingdom gained their rights over the land, turning the area into their own small village, building into the swamp a bit, but mostly to preserve the creatures that brought nobility so much pride. The residents of the city however, did not receive much aid from the capital aside from official establishment, thus leading it to being the rather.. Handcrafted city it was over the swamplands. Populace As previously stated, the residing species are mostly those in need of a humid, wet environment. Most of them are considered lower classed, thanks to their uncommon system of trade. Visually speaking, most of them may appear to be rugged in appearance, their clothing tends to be thin, and in such, they often cling to their bodies. The residents often find well paying work with the capital, by monitoring the trade route or providing contact and information. Others within the city may find potion crafting and selling useful as the waters are potent and provide a good base for such tasks. Forging and fishing have also fetched a pretty penny within the region as the brave often are rewarded best., The region is known well for it’s seafood stew, the broth is always a perfect thickness, providing a reinvigorating texture as it travels down the throat. Crimes such as petty theft or murder can occur more often than one would like in the hamlet, but the guards and law enforcement tend not to intervene with crimes within the swamp. Thanks to this fact, many criminals tend to find this city a treat and have made it their home. At times, Teewich is often referred to as a crime capital of Kiford. Climate Teewich is near constantly humid, thick groggy waters plague the swamped areas and at times, the dry outskirts can be subject to flooding during the spring season. The mild temperatures of spring are normally followed by hot summers, cold autumns and Extreme winters as the swamp can freeze over. This is often a period of famine as the main source of food, mostly fish, are lost to the mud/swamp as well as a large amount of their fuel source. Economy Within the swamped residency of the city, it’s common to barter items, the most valued items of trade are fruits, starches, salts, and most anything one could use to eat or set their grills. Raw metals and mints tend to be expensive and used for high end bargains. Aleas Culture This thriving lakeside village is home to those who sought out religious fulfillment as what appears to be a forgotten temple presides south of the city. The chilled area is home to a large, seemingly pristine marble chapel without windows. People see it as the most holy place in the nation, and use it to lead their people. No one is allowed inside, in order to preserve its sanctity, so the town had built around it claiming the sacred land as their home. With self appointed priests leading the way, they’ve come to have the city under their thumb, controlling their politics as well as taking control of any and all contact with the kingdom. They are officially entered under the rule of Kiford’s royalty, but rejected any militant aid in favor of their extreme devotion. The population itself has been put under a strict diet, in which the people may only ingest what may survive and live inside of the temple, which, to their knowledge, is various fish and vegetation. The residents, however, don’t seem to mind. As they seem to strive for one goal, and that is the chance to one day be doused in the holy atmosphere within the Chapel, and reach the enlightenment within. Education within the city is controlled by the priests leading the city, the population’s main focus is the roots of their religion, the country is secondary, and no one has much knowledge of what lies outside the nation. To outsiders, the people are welcoming, but they always direct them to the priests before any sorts of formalities, the cities’ system revolves entirely around the priests. Those who do visit, are often treated with a valued commodity, that’s nothing more than a salmon, stuffed with herbs and then baked over a scented flame. Due to how cold and extreme the temperatures may get, not many dare to venture to the city without proper preparation, although, thanks to the local game, residents have been able to provide the proper clothing to those who have traveled far to reach the city and have yet to prepare properly. History Founded by a renegade soldier who had long since grown weary of the Kifordite army’s need for expansion, the beast had run far from her checkpoint after evading her trial for what was assumed to be treason. The soldier continued running from authorities for months and nearly caught her own death before discovering the temple, with only one furnace aflame, the building near collapsed on itself and nothing more but a dark, hard rock coating the floor. After Regaining herself, she found this temple suitable for a new home. It’s been said that once she lit the second furnace, a wave erupted across the frozen land, restoring life and vitality to what was once lost, the temple itself had grown, purified, and restored itself. She was able to sustain herself for years within the warmth of the twin furnace, providing for it as it did her. After time passed, weary travellers has ventured and stumbled upon her home, but as one could see, the journey was treacherous. Search party after search party was sent, originally for her, then for those who went to search for her, until the chapel was beginning to crowd. The people were able to heed her story, allowing her to enlighten them about the true power the chapel had. However, it was evident that not everyone could simply remain there, thus the city was born, providing shelter and food for the people. The area would soon have been referred to by the surname of the woman who opposed the government for something better. Populace ''' The people of the town inherently became followers of the twins Etuced and Bohemia, putting their gods and priests before themselves. Though with this in mind all sense of individualism has been lost in the population. At first glance, the populace may appear to be middle classed, but in reality there isn’t much for commerce between them. There aren’t many jobs to take, not unless someone wants to teach or run a stall within the local market, even then, there isn’t much payment. The influx of mints is directly controlled by the priests as well as the foreign supplies such as spices and other belongings. Only the top scholars are permitted into special schooling that permits the person to travel beyond the boundaries to spread word of the gods they praise. Some of these chosen representatives don’t come back, for reasons unknown to most, others say they’ve found true enlightenment. Those who have returned.. Well.. should they not have reported to the priests beforehand, they aren’t seen a day after their arrival. The strict teachings of the priests have prevented much crimes from happening, therefore they felt the requests of capital guardsmen unnecessary. Much like Boyfeld, the city is subject to the long period of darkness that happens annually, resulting in a significant decrease in hope. However, many have noticed, that during this period, the priests take shelter in the Chapel, and never show face until the sun has returned.. '''Climate Being so far south, the city is subject to light quaking, intense blizzards and winters, cold autumns, mild springs, and warm summers. Economy Being one of the most isolationist cities, mints are thinly distributed, and not many things are imported or exported. Though most dealings are through mints. Boyfeld Culture A city of craftsmen just outside of the Potent wilds that, at first glance appears to be surrounded and garnished by the wildlife and fauna of the nearby forest. The village itself is graced with a thick, sweet, and heavy scent of syrup, specifically of the maple and pine variety. Notably so, the city is known for what’s come to be a rather popular guild of carpenters and lumberjacks, people who have found their calling in the very craft that’s made their city so sturdy today. Those who call Boyfeld their home find solace in the industry their surroundings provide, such as the exquisite, high quality molasses they’ve been able to produce as well as services in carpentry and even tinkering. Many of the buildings and surroundings use wooden frames and foundation, allowing people, whether they’re skilled or not, to practice and create ornate carvings on their homes or around town. Traditionally, these are used to identify the buildings and are especially useful to those who are visually impaired. In this tradition, two large trees guard each entrance to the city. These trees have been converted to living, growing totems in which the faces of the city’s heros are carved in hopes of protecting the town even after they’ve fallen. Despite being relatively small, the crafts and craftsmen are often requested from countries all over the world, resulting in many alumni of the guild moving out and spreading their craft to the far ends of the world. With this in mind, there’s been somewhat of a drought in business thanks to the recent wars, they’re unable to extend as far as they’d like, at least, not without an extra fee. Those who do come to visit, tourists of a sort, often seek out one of the many delicacies within, such as a dessert treat called a “Krisp” which is essentially a collection of tree nuts molded into a shape and held together by a thick, sticky syrup. History This city was originally founded as a hold for supplies as the region was full of many sorts of useful resources. Kiford, of course, was home to crusaders who did what they could to spread and grow as fast as they could. This process was halted by multiple forest fire caused by irresponsible soldiers. Many trade routes had become inaccessible due to the amount of debris and fallen trees. Sadly this started to prevent access to the supply area. The people of the area eventually settled in and gave up after years of futile attempts and getting lost in what felt to be an endless forest. However, in time, some forests nymphs had come to the area, hoping to reclaim what was once lost to the colonists, to their surprise, only the surviving soldiers had remained. With their blessing though, they were enabled the ability to build a hamlet for both kinds to live. After a long period of isolation, they’d come to reopen the trade route and connect with the fallen colonists to establish the city as a part of the kingdom. Populace The people of the city are hard workers of the middle class, the area alone has the most balanced class population of the nation. Although nymphs, spriggans, and fae have come to add variety to the city thanks to the town’s relationship with the forest of course. However, such exotic creatures and secluded people have attracted a rather unwelcome invasive species come to be known as a cockatrice. However, in the recent years they’ve come to be less dangerous. Many of the people who call the city home dabble in some form of herbalism, woodwork, and of course.. Professional taming services. All of which had panned out to be for the best, as the craftsmanship of the citizens had come to pay off in astounding cultural results as well as the latest domestication of cockatrice. Thanks to their work, their city had grown to be the most environmentally focused in the country, space isn’t wasted in the town, people work to make their paths cobbled and accented with moss. Every resident had worked hard to provide and keep the town running, and that’s the attitude that persists. However, the city itself hasn’t had a stable form of contact with the capital, resulting in low law enforcement unless a national emergency was underway. Climate The small village oft experiences the most cold weather, being near the bottom of the world, there are times in which the sun does not come out for months, providing a dark period every winter. Extreme winters, cold autumns, warm springs, warm summers. During the summer, Cockatrice season begins, resulting in an increased amount of the pest and the beginning of its hunting season. Economy This city is fueled and run on mints for primary trade, one of their most expensive exports include various honeys, saps, and totems. Dajmond Culture This coastal city tightly hugs the innermost section of Jeronimo Gulf in which only the most beautiful, tropical, fish have made the magnificent coral reef their homes. The waters of the gulf are shallow, rendering it a useless port, but a beautiful place to call home. The city is a culinary hotspot for those who enjoy colorful meals as many times their platters are garnished with an entire fish, each type of fish has come to represent the quality or price of a food in most taverns. With that in mind, most of the materials and resources available for purchase in the local markets are rather expensive. Especially most foods. The residents are able to experience some of the warmer climates in the country. Many people have declared the nation a capital as its time actually goes back much further than one would thing. Some particularly patriotic citizens even argue that it should have been the nation’s capital. The kingdom had recognized the unrest in the rather rich city and granted them two statues on the islands within the reef, these statues were a symbol of the royal family’s original as well as a sign of the wealth within the area. Needless to say, nobility scooped up the chance to make the city their home with an advantage, seeing as it costs what some would call, a fortune, to own land there. However, the city isn’t all safe. It is one of two cross country checkpoints for cargo going to and from their ally, Rharhno, to the west as well as their trade partner, Baator, to the north east. These nations have been supporting them rather cautiously ever since they withdrew on their crusades. The nobility had soon found a new way to generate energy to fuel their activities, thanks to their energetic funding, they were able to start powering their workshops with the energy from steam. This was revolutionary for the nation, and soon took over today’s capital by storm. As nice as the area may be, their people aren’t often considered the same, as the professional police force works to keep out any lower class citizens despite the cost. In fact, most nobles pay them personally in order to keep their streets clean of street filth. History All records have come to show that the Talvus family originated from the city and begun their rule by colonizing this very gulf. They’ve left a large footprint on the town, but as they abandoned it their people felt abandoned to, the royalty constantly looked ahead and grew greedy as they begun developing weapons and military, looking to gain more land for themselves and their kingdom. All in all, their crusades were a bit too late as the surrounding nations had already developed and easily overpowered them despite their best efforts. As they retreated, the nobility found their home in the safest place they knew, the beginning of it all. However, they always and still beg the royal family to return to them, though all they’ve ever gotten in reply was a pair of statues in memory of their first king and queen. Populace The people of this city are very rich, both in wealth and in culture, often hoarding what they’ve retrieved on their travels as a symbol of status. Most times the wealth find it enjoyable to go outside, mostly to gander and laugh at the common folk who venture in to find the price matches the appearance. Vendors in this city have worked to accrue an indoor market place with a large pane of glass to allow the sun in while keeping products dry during rainy days. Not only that, but many of the nobility tend to have jobs that take them outside of the city as they may run businesses or factories throughout the lands. As far as profits goes, the city has been deemed the country’s richest, having finances greater than the wealth the royal treasury holds. Despite being suspect to many thieves, the city does it’s best to ensure their title is protected. Many of the citizens have been working together to change the nation's capital to their home city, despite what the royals have decreed. This has brought outrage to the people, as they know their history and feel they deserve much more than two marble statues. However, none of them have come to act harshly on their desires, many meetings are held within the city council to discuss how the matter will be treated. Climate Seeing as it is one of the warmest cities the country has to offer, summers can get very hot, springs warm, autumns cold, and winters extreme, all while being vulnerable to hurricanes. Economy Any and all trade within the city is strictly mint based. Category:Kiford